This Life is New to Me- Prologue
by Sailor Starlight Love
Summary: My final chapter! Maybe there'll be a sequel and really enjoy your reviews. Your reviews count for part of my descision in making the sequel!- Moon-chanz!
1. This Life is New to Me Prologue- Kidd Lu...

This Life is New to Me  
By: Moon-chanz  
AN: This is the prologue to my new fic! I got bored so started this one...5+ to continue! Usagi is blasted to another world by a goblin youma. When she wakes up she finds that she is in a room with her head badaged up. It seems she has pnemonia and is in the Gundamverse! Maybe it was fate that brought her there...I was bored so since I don't have 10 reviews for my Tenchi Retold! I guess I'll write another fanfic on the wait! I hope you like this SM/GW crossover! All you Mamo-baka/Usa lovers leave this story! Usa/Gundam Pilot (all though I never seen one) lovers come on into TliNtM. ^.^  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hold it!"  
A goblin youma turns around to see Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi up on a near-by building.  
"I am Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice! And in the name of the moon…"  
"Mercury"  
"Mars"  
"Jupiter"  
"Venus"  
"Neptune"  
"Uranus"  
"Saturn"  
"Pluto"  
"We will punish you!"  
The monster tips its head, "Mrumph?"  
The Senshi all sweatdrop, "What?"  
The youma grins and smacks Usagi in the head.  
"Ow!!!!" Sailor Moon flies backwards and hits her head on a tree.   
It grabs her head and she slowly loses her energy and everything in sight.   
"Sailor Moon!" The inners rush towards her for medical attention.  
"Outers! Take care of the youma! Saturn, we need your help!" Makoto calls.  
"Hai, hai!"  
Uranus growls, "WORLD SHAKING!!!!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!"  
"MRUMPPHPHPHRUMPHY!!!!!" It shoots a blast of energy at Usagi's fallen body and she disappears from her world.  
"Usagi-chan!!!!"  
Setsuna turns around with a single tear down her face, "Princess…this is your true destiny…"  
~~~  
  
Beep…beep…  
Usagi's eyes flutter open, "Nani? Where am I?"  
She sits up, "Who…who am I?"  
She turns her head to see a boy with platinum-blonde hair asleep in a chair. His eyes slowly open, "Oh! I see you're awake! I'm Quatre and I was just on duty for night watch. Who are you?"  
Usagi stares blankly at her hands, "I…I don't know…I…can't remember…"  
Quatre blinks, "Oh…"  
The door to the room opens up and four boys enter the room.  
(AN: I'm too lazy to enter their descriptions. ^.^())  
The one with short brown hair pulls out a gun, "Who do you work for?"  
"Work for?"  
The cute one with smooth black hair frowns, "Don't play dumb you weak onna!"  
Usagi frowns, "Weak onna?! I'm telling you I don't know! I can't even remember my own name for Kami-sama's sake!"  
Trowa stares at her, "…"  
"Uh…Quatre-san…"  
"Huh?"  
"This guy is freakin me out…"  
Quatre blinks and turns to Trowa, "Oh…that's Trowa he always does that. And Heero is known as the 'perfect soldier'. Him over there is…"  
Before he could finish Duo cuts him off, "I'm Duo or the Shinigami! Nice to meet ya, kid!"  
"Kid?"  
Quatre, "We'll have to find a name for you Miss."  
Heero humphed and left out. Trowa walked away with Heero. Wufei left out mumbling something about weak onnas.  
Duo just shrugs, "Oh well! Maybe your name could be Lisa!"  
"Ura."  
"Kira."  
"Kiki."  
"Kidd?"  
Usagi smiles, "Kidd'll do for now!"  
Duo and Quatre blink, "Kidd?"  
"It's kinda cute!"  
Duo and Quatre smile, "Sure thing…Kidd."  
Usagi…erm…Kidd, smiles she was surely gonna like it here!  
  
And the author Moon-chanz is done with another fic. I need 5+ reviews for another chapter!   
  



	2. This Life is New to Me- Help a Kidd Be W...

Chapter 1- Help a Kidd Be Welcomed  
By: Moon_chanz!  
AN: I Know Kidd is a kinda FUNNY name but…DEAL WITH IT! I was thinking of my Chrono Cross game so…instead of Kid I named Usagi, Kidd! ^.^ Glad you all liked the prologue so…shall we start Chapter 1? Ja ne! ^.~  
  
Kidd follows Duo, Quatre, and the others to the Sanq Kingdom.  
"I warn you Kidd, that Relena's a sure pain in the ass! She's Heero's girlfriend."  
Heero stops dead in his tracks and pulls out his gun, "Omae wa korosu!!!!"  
And The Chase™ continues, "Omae wa korosu, Duo!"  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
Kidd sweatdrops, "Okay…"  
"It always happens you weak onna…"   
Usag…Kidd frowns, "Do you insist on picking with girls you baka!?" with that she kicks him in the face and smashes it with her foot. (Ever see The Slayers?)  
"Ouch…"  
The other four blink and then shrug it off and continue with their objectives.  
"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
Duo falls to the ground in pain, "MY EARS! IT'S THE PACIFIST BITCH RELENA!!!! RUN FOR COVER!"  
Everyone hides behind different places to watch Heero get caught in a bone-crushing squeeze.  
"Get offa me you bi…witch!"  
"Oh Heero I missed you so much!" she replies oblivious of his skin color quickly changing to blue.   
Heero turns his head around or at least tries, "A…little…help…here…"  
Everyone thinks, "Ah…what the heck!"  
They huddle up for a plan, "Now…"  
Kidd smiles and runs over to Heero and Relena, "Um, Relena-san?"  
"Huh? Who're you?"  
"I just happen to be Heero-chan's girlfriend and don't like to fact of you stalking him."  
Relena turns to an awestruck Heero, "Is this true?"  
"Urm…yeah. Her name is Kidd…uh…Luccricia! Yeah! Kidd Luccricia!" He manages to bring out.  
Relena lets go of Heero and runs off crying.  
"Hey! It worked!" Duo embraces Kidd in a playful hug.  
Kidd blushes and Heero tries to kill Duo for that little stunt he pulled.  
  
~~~  
In the Sailor Moonverse  
  
"Setsuna…we can't do without Usagi-chan…" Rei complains.  
Setsuna sighs, "She won't remember any of you if I get her…we have to wait til the right time so that I could bring her back…I hate to lie to you all…but it's for the princess's sake…"  
"But…Oh I miss Usako…"  
Makoto wipes her eyes, "We all do…"  
"Why do I have a feeling she's lying to us? Oh Usagi-chan…what will we do without you here with us…" Rei thinks to herself.   
  
~~~  
  
"Today we have a new student here! Her name is Kidd Luccricia and she's an exchange student form Tokyo, Japan! Help welcome Kidd!"  
The welcomes were just drools from the guys and jealous scowls from the girls.  
"Uh…Hi?" Kidd says nevously. "I just came here and recently…I don't want them to feel pity for my amnesia…came to live with my uncle."  
The teacher nods, "Why don't you take a seat next to," she searches over the gundam pilots, "Heero Huy."  
Kidd nods, "Hai, hai."   
She walks over and nervously takes her seat next to Heero, "Konnichiwa mou, Heero-kun!"  
A grunt comes in reply.  
"Well I tried to be nice…" Kidd focuses her attention on the board.  
Duo, who sits behind her, pokes her with a pencil, "Hey…Kidd."  
Kidd turns around slightly annoyed, "Nani, Duo-kun?"  
"Don't waste your breath trying to be nice. It'll be a miracle if you can get through that barrier called a skull in that guys head."  
Kidd smiles, "I bet you 20 bucks I can."  
"Deal."  
"Mister Maxwell. Miss Luccricia. Do you have something you want to share with us?"  
"Iie, Miss Monsu."  
"Good."  
Kidd hears Wufei mumble something about 'baka onnas' and tosses a pen at him.  
Wufei turns his head to see a pen flying towards him, it comes intact with his forehead, and he falls out the chair.  
All eyes on Wufei and laughing from Duo and Kidd, "Baka onna!"  
Kidd smiles innocently, "Who, me?"  
Ms. Monsu sighs, "Wufei and Kidd after school detention!"  
Kidd and Wufei groan loudly.  
"Hn…" Heero turns back around.  
'This guy has some MAJOR social problems…'  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei sits at his desk when Kidd comes in, "You baka onna! I was supposed to be going somewhere after school!"  
Kidd grins, "Looks like all plans are ruined for today!"  
Ms. Monsu walks in, "Now Wufei, Kidd we need to talk about something…"  
'BBBBOOOORRRRIIINNNNNGGGG…already' Kidd thinks to herself.  
"I know you two share feelings for each other but please don't express it in class."  
Wufei and Kidd's faces turn crimson, "N-NANI?!"  
"That WEAK, BAKA ONNA?!"  
"That WOMAN HATING SEXIST PIG?!"  
Ms. Monsu blinks, "Well…as they say…"  
"Nani?"  
"You hurt the ones you love!" Ms. Monsu chirps happily. The two teenagers facefault and fall over Anime style.  
"Listen lady…you got it all wrong!"  
"Nani? What ever do you mean it's kinda obvious!"  
Wufei frowns, "To a baka onna like you!!!"  
"So you admit?"  
"I JUST MET THE DAMN ONNA/PIG!!! WHAT'RE YOU? STUPID?" Wufei and Kidd shout at the same time.  
"Denial. Denial…tsk, tsk, tsk…" Ms. Monsu looks in her desk and pull out 2 carnival tickets. "Why don't you two go to the carnival? It'll be great for the relationship!"  
"I'm NOT in a relationship with HIM!" Kidd shouts with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.  
"Carnival are for the weak and I do NOT like HER!" Wufei shouts holding back his blush.  
"See? You're both blushing!" Ms. Monsu, to much of their annoyance, points out.  
Kidd and Wufei looks at each other and turn away.  
"See? It's embarrassment! You're in love!"  
"I hate to do this…" Kidd snatches the tickets, picks up a text book, and knocks the hysterical teacher unconscious.  
"That was one SICK onna…" Wufei comments as he walks out the door.  
"That's for sure…" Kidd follows him out and shuts the door.  
A small pink heart disappears from Ms. Monsu's head and a little girl with all blue and pink walk out from the shadows. She had a heart pendant on her lavender dress and two small pigtails with heart bows in her hair. Ther eyes were light blue and she also wore a large hat over her head. She had on white knee-highs and pink little buckle shoes for her fary-sized feet. Her dress was kinda fluffy and very short but she wore a pair of spandex-like shorts under it. In her right hand was a staff with a heart jewel on top and the pink handle rimmed in blue and lavender jewels and like the lace on her dress. In her right hand she had a purple orb that was glowing bightly.  
"Teehee! This'll be fun! They make such a strange and cute couple! I'll get them together or my name isn't Ai Megami!" she laughs a cute little kid laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
Kidd follows Wufei to the G-boys' place, Quatre's mansion. She smiles happily.  
"What're you smiling at onna?" Wufei asks.  
"Oh nothing Wu-kun! Nothing at all…" These people sure knew how to help a Kidd be welcomed…  
  
~~~  
  
That's it for chapter 1! Thanks a lot for reviewing my prologue of TLiNtM. To continue I need a minimum of 7 reviews! Ja ne! ^.~ - Moon-chanz!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. This Life is New to Me- Hit 'Em Where it...

Chapter 2- Hit 'Em Where it Hurts^.^  
By: Moon_chanz!  
AN: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long...I was grounded for quite a while ^.^() ON with our chapter!  
  
Wufei and Kidd stand in front of the mansion. Wufei turns towards her, "Whatever you do DON'T tell Maxwell."  
"What?" A voice asks behind them. They turn around to see Duo facing them with his usual grin, "Don't tell me what?"  
Kidd sweatdrops, "Um..."  
Duo frowns, "What? Oi, what happened in after school detention?" he finishes the sentence with a smile.  
"Nothing much." Kidd replies.   
Wufei stands there not saying a word to the annoying braided pilot.  
"Oh yeah...well unless you tell me I'll tell Wu-man what you did to his katana." Duo smirked. (AN: She was playing around with it and hit it into wall. Guess what? It broke! Quatre winded up with a mark in the kitchen wall ^.^)  
Kidd's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, "What happened to my katana?"  
Kidd ran up to Duo and whispered something in his ear. Duo's eyes widened and Kidd noticed they had a sparkle of mischief in them. He grinned and opened his mouth, "Wu-man's got a girlfriend!!!!" Noticing the menacing look in Wufei's eyes he ran off   
Wufei growled and pulled a katana out of nowhere, "MAXWELL!!!" Wufei runs after Duo.  
"What've I done...now we'll NEVER here the end of it."   
As Kidd watches the chase the other pilots come out to see Wufei chasing Duo with his katana.  
"I thought you broke that katana..." Quatre whispers to Kidd.  
Kidd sweatdrops, "I thought so too..."  
Everyone goes back into the house...erm...mansion leaving the two teens alone outside.  
  
~*~  
Everyone sits around the house while Duo is forever bothering Wufei and Kidd.   
"Looky! She even took the tickets!!!!" Duo laughs.  
Wufei turns beat red from annoyance, "MAXWELL, if you don't SHUTUP you wont live to see tomorrow!!!!"  
Kidd sighs and walks into the kitchen.  
"I bet you and Wu-man are going to the carnival!!!"  
Everyone ignore him and his big mouth.   
***CRASH***  
ThUmP  
The pilots pause what they're doing to see a broken vase on the floor with Duo next to it.  
"Oh, my! Erm...maybe he should get some serious rest." Quatre stands over him.  
Heero and Trowa just smirk at the scene. Wufei stands up, "You are officially a not too weak onna...but still weak."  
Kidd just drags our KO'd Shinigami to his room.   
  
~*Later that night*~  
  
Kidd grabs a bottle of purple hair-dye and a pair of scissors. I'm gonna get that braided baka!  
She slowly opens Duo's room door and closes it slowly. After that she creeps over to his bed and uses the scissors to cut off two inches of hair, making sure to tie his rubber band around the clump of hair and the uneven tip of the hair connected to his head.  
Done with the hair part, she walks into the bathroom and switches the tag on the hair-dye bottle and the shampoo bottle. She soon leaves out and grins, It wouldn't hurt doing the same to 'Wufie-chan! I can't wait to see the look on their faces in the morning! ESPECIALLY Duo's!!! ^.~'  
She sneaks into Wufei's room and looks down at him over his bed. She takes a step back and winds up slipping on a shoe on the floor and landing on top of Wufei.  
'Shimatta!'  
She notices her position and blushes so bright it could illuminate the room.  
'Oh Kami-sama...'  
Wufei feels a new warmth and snuggles into it...Hold on...  
He opens his eyes and blushes BRIGHTLY, "What're you doing onna?!"  
"Uh...I...I...uh...gomen!"  
After that she gets up and runs out the room. Wufei slightly misses her warmth but brushes it off. He goes back to sleep dreaming of Kidd beating down Duo.   
  
~*Morning*~  
  
Duo wakes up and goes in the bathroom to take a shower. Still tired he undresses (AN: *turns cherry red and whistles at the nakie Shinigami* :) and walks into the shower. He takes off his rubber band, oblivious of the chunk of hair, and washes his hair.  
In 10 minutes the whole mansion is awakened be a ear-piercing scream, "MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Duo cries as he runs out his room (AN: Of course he's dressed...well in his customized Deathsyth boxers :)  
Kidd looks out her door and blushes as she spots a half naked Shinigami running down the hall. Wufei frowns as he notices her blush, Baka Maxwell!  
Then Kidd just smiles as she notices the color of his hair, "Nice hair Duo!!!" she shouts down the hall.   
Heero walks out his room with his gun and his Wing Zero boxers chasing Duo with his gun angry at him for disturbing his sleep, "Omae wa korosu, baka!"  
"I WAS DREAMING ABOUT MY MIDDAY SOAP OPERAS! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!"  
Everyone stops immediately and turn to...Quatre?!   
Duo falls to the floor, "But...my...*sniffle* hair!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Don't worry Duo. It's not permanent!" Kidd reassures him.  
Duo stops whining, "YOU!"  
Kidd shrinks the size of an ant, "Uh...Duo, let's not be rational...heh....BYE" she runs out her room in her blue tank top and short shorts, I really hit em where it hurts!  
Duo chases after her menacingly. Wufei shrugs and decides to try to get Duo to stop chasing after the beautiful onna.  
'Beautiful? What are you thinking Wufei!? It's just an onna! Then why are you chasing them? Because...You like the onna! SHUT UP! Grouchy...'  
  
~*Sailormoonverse*~  
  
After 1 week of analyzing Ami finally got a trace on Usagi. She rushes to the phone and calls up each of the senshi for a meeting at Rei's.  
"What the big emergency Ami-chan?" Minako asks.  
Ami pulls out her computer, "I was capable of receiving a tracing on the location of Usagi-chan! It was exceedingly dim nevertheless she's in a dissimilar dimension. To be accurate it's dimension quantity 01181."   
"Uh...in standard English, please?"  
Ami sighs, "I was able to get a tracing on the whereabouts of Usagi-chan! It was very faint but she's in another dimension. To be exact it's dimension number 01181."   
"Oh...REALLY?!"  
Ami nods, "All we have to do now is get Pluto to help or use the Sailor Teleport."  
Just as she said that a pink flash of light brightens and there is Sailor Pluto in front of them.  
"The princess will not remember who you are."  
Rei frowns, "What do you mean? You knew about this!"  
Pluto nods, "After a severe head injury she had a critical case of amnesia. All her memories, including her name, are gone at the moment and she is not showing the slightest sign of recovery."  
Makoto bangs her fist on the table, "Dammit Pluto! You knew about this and yet didn't bother to tell us!"  
Ami sighs, "That doesn't matter. We need Usagi-chan back..."  
Pluto sighs, "I know that the princess will not want to come back here...even if her memories were to return it's a possibility that she wouldn't want to leave her new friends and would risk her life to stay there..."  
Rei stands up, "Then we'll have to do it by force!"  
Pluto sighs and disappears in a puff of pink smoke.  
Mamoru hadn't said anything during the talk, he just sat there pained by all the information he'd learned, "Usako..."  
~*Back to the Stars*~  
After a while Duo had caught Kidd and was attacked by Wufei for going insane on Kidd. Finding her chance to run Kidd leaves the duo and runs into the house for dinner.  
  
That's it! Again, I'm TOO sorry for this coming out so late! 'Newayz read and review! I need 9+ reviews to continue! Ja ne! - Moon-chanz!  
'Oh lovely me,  
I'm a moon bunny!  
Prancing around,  
On the hard brown ground! (^.~)"- Moon-chanz! '   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. This Life is New to Me- Collision

Chapter 3- Collision  
AN: Hee, hee! I'm here to say this chapter is a treat to all who have been begging for a Wufie/Usagi:Kidd coupling! Enjoy! ^.^  
Disclaimers- The usual.  
  
The inner senshi circle up and get ready for a Sailor Teleportation.  
"Alright Senshi! Get ready for our trip to where Usagi-chan is!"  
"Hai!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Sailor Teleportation!"  
And after that they transport in search of their missing leader.  
  
~*Kidd*~  
  
Kidd tosses and turns in her sleep as images fill her dreams.  
  
%^*Dreams*^%  
"Usagi you're such a ditz!"  
"Rei-chan...you're so MMMMMEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!"  
A tall brunette sighs, "C'mon Rei, just apologize."  
"No way! If she's our princess she should learn to act like one!"  
And thus the tounge war began.  
%^*  
"Mamo-chan! I've missed you so much!" the blonde girl named Usagi calls out on the phone.  
~Hai, Usako! It's a long distance call from here in California so...~  
"I don't mind! I'll surely find a way to pay the bill as long as I can talk with you!"  
~Usako...~  
%^*End of Dream*^%  
Kidd wakes up with her body drenched in sweat, "Wha-what was that?"  
She sighs and walks into the kitchen for a midnight snack.  
"What did it all mean?" She asks herself as she walks takes out a cup of milk and some Oreos(tm).  
"Who where those people...?"  
She sits outside at the balcony's table.  
'I like it here...I don't know who I am but I am yet trying to make the best of being here. Starting a new life with the guys'  
She smiles a she thinks of a certain Chinese boy, I especially like Wufie-chan...I know that he can care for women. He just denies it. I...I think I love him. Yet, I'm not certain if he returns my feelings...oh, Chang Wufei...  
She drinks some of the milk slowly.  
"What're you doing out here onna?"  
Kidd nearly chokes to death on a cookie.  
"*cough* W-Wufei! I-I...I was, um, just thinking about some things! That's all!"  
Wufei walks up to her, holding a blanket. "It's chilly out, you baka onna. Go back inside to sleep." He says as he wraps the blanket around her.  
Kidd blushes as bright as the stars, "Arigato...Wufie-chan..."   
Wufei tenses as he hears the pet name.   
Kidd blinks and then notices what she said. She actually said that in front of him! Lost in her thoughts she vaguely noticed Wufei picking her up.   
"Hu?" She blushes brightly.  
"You were taking too long."  
Kidd smiles warmly, enjoying the time in his strong hold around her frail body.   
Wufei sighs, smelling the sweet strawberry scent in her hair. This onna was different from others. For one thing she doesn't go around complaining about a broken nail. And another, she was *not* weak!  
She snuggles against him falling asleep oblivious of his slight blush, "Wufie-chan..."  
Kidd wakes up feeling his body tense and blushes again. She'd said the name once again.  
He stops to open her door and walks inside gently lying her down on the bed.  
"...Please stay with me..."  
His eyes widen and he turns around.  
"...Please?"  
He finally gives up and nods. She smiles sweet but sadly, "Arigato, Wufie-chan.  
"Hai, K-chan."  
He then walks over to her bed and lies down next to her. She snuggles against him and he holds her in his strong embrace. Kidd opens her eyes and stares into his ebony eyes.  
"Wufie-chan?"  
"Hu?"  
"Ai...aishiteru...I don't know if you return my feelings but...I just needed that out my system. It'll be fun spending more time with you."  
His eyes widen and she shuts her eyes tensing and waiting for rejection...but it never came. Instead he plants a sweet kiss on her soft pink lips.  
"Aishiteru, K-chan." (I know he's not Japanese but I forgot I love you in Chinese)  
She blushes and returns the kiss. And you know what? That night wasn't so dark and lonely anymore. Their movement had made the night restless...   
  
The senshi open their eyes and realize that they're in a park.  
"I guess we made it then..." Ami comments.  
Minako puts a fist in the air, "Then let's find Usagi-chan!"  
Mamoru smiles at the thought of getting his Usako back, "Hai..."  
Rei thinks about it, "We'll have to enroll in a school though. It'll be suspicious for 5 girls and a boy to be walking around a HUGE city calling 'Usagi!'  
They all nod in agreement.  
  
Kidd squints as bright sunlight shines into her eyes. She turns over happily and smiles as she spots her Chinese mate sleeping next to her. She grabs a pillow but his quick movement snatches the pillow and smacks her in the head with it.  
"Ohayo!" Kidd calls from on the floor.  
Wufei smiles, "Baka onna..."  
Kidd leaps on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her naked body and smiles. "Some people never change..." she says placing a kiss on his lips.  
"Oh, I've changed...but just a little bit..." he replies, lips still on hers.  
Just then the door opens and Duo's head sticks through.  
"Hey Ki------GOOD LORD!" Duo's eyes widen as he spots Kidd and Wufei naked kissing.  
Kidd stops the kiss and blushes while pulling the cover up on her body more.  
"Uh...Ohayo, erm...Duo."  
Duo grins evilly and runs out the room.  
Kidd and Wufei slide on their clothes and run out the door.  
"Kami-sama iie, Duo! Iie!" Kidd calls.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Wow! This is gonna be a good one!"  
"MAXWELL! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*SOMEWHERE ELSE*  
  
Ai-Megami smiles "Sugoi! They're together and I didn't have to do a thing...other than with that teacher."  
A green-haired boy walks out of the shadows. "Well...this is quite surprising."  
Ai-Megami blinks, "Nani? What do you mean?"  
"I mean that one incident with the teacher brought them together!"   
"Sugoi..."  
A red haired girl steps out of the shadows, "For once you did something right!"  
"Shut up, Zurui-Megami!"  
A little blonde haired girl hops out, "OI! Kawaii-Megami is tired! Keep the noise down!"  
The three turn to the smaller one, "OH, gomen-nasai, Kawaii-chan!"  
  
Wufei and Kidd are still pissed at what happened with Duo that morning. But at least he didn't tell the other pilots.  
"Class! We have four new students today! C'mon in girls!"  
Four girls with different colors on come in. Kidd's eyes widen as she notices the ones with black hair and the brunette.  
"Hiya! I'm Aino Minako!" The girl with orange.  
"I'm Mizuno Ami!" The girl with blue.  
"Makoto Kino!" The girl with green.  
"Rei Hino." The girl with red.  
The teacher smiles, "Girls you can all sit in these four empty seats up front!"   
"Hai!" They say in unison.  
Heero glances a Kidd and notices her body tense. He looks over at Wufei noting that he seen it too.   
Wufei frowns, 'What's wrong with K-chan?'  
Her eyes glaze over and her mind falls into a different world.  
%^*Flashback*^%  
"Oi, Usagi-chan! Happy birthday!" A boy with sandy-blonde hair, wearing an apron, calls.  
The one named Usagi smiles, "Konbanwa, Motoki-san!"  
"Just Motoki. That name makes me feel old."  
Usagi smiles, "Hai!"  
"Usagi-chan!"  
Usagi turns around to see a girl with red hair in a ponytail run towards her, "Oi, Liz! Konbanwa!"  
"We have the new Sailor V game here! Give it a try! Oh, Happy birthday!"  
"SUGOI!!!!!" Usagi zips over to the game but accidentally bumping into someone.  
"ITAI! Watch it...oh. Hey, Koneko-chan!"  
"Haruka!" She embraces the older woman in a hug.  
"Hey, Odango Atama!" a group of girls cry out.  
"Michiru! Hotaru! Setsuna! Rei! Ami! Makoto! Minako! Luna! Artemis!" She runs over and gives them each a hug.  
"Don't forget me." A voice calls out.  
"Mamo-chan!"  
%^*End Flashback*^%  
"Kidd!"  
The teacher calls out noticing her paling. Everyone turns around and gasp. She was losing every bit of color in her face and was turning a ghostly white.  
The senshi look at the girl and can see those sapphire blue eyes, 'Usagi-chan!!!' they all think about to get up.  
But they stopped as a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail rushes to her, "K-chan...K-chan, wake up. You silly onna, wake up!"  
Kidd snaps back into reality and hugs Wufei, "Wufie-chan...I-I'm scared." She whispers.  
She trembles terribly in his arms. Finally, after a while her color returns to normal and she cries in Wufei's arms.  
"Kidd, I think you should go home for today. Wufei please take her home."  
The Chinese boy nods.  
"Miss, can we go? We'll be happy to escort them."  
Heero shoots the teacher a menacing death glare and if looks could kill the teacher and the senshi would be dead. Heero didn't want these girls going to the mansion since Kidd had gone into shock when she saw them. The teacher looks at him and notices the glare.  
"Er...well. Since you're new I'll have someone take you around the school today!"  
As Wufei and Kidd were walking out the door Duo the Braided Baka was making smooching sounds and the class was stifling laughs. All but the senshi...  
'How could she do this to Mamoru-san? That...that...words cant explain!' Rei thought, completely forgetting about what Pluto said.  
  
In another class Mamoru looks out the window to see Kidd, or who he sees as Usagi, walking with some boy out the school.  
'Kuso! That bitch...' he thinks, snapping a pencil with one of his hands. He clenches his fists together oblivious of his white knuckles.  
  
End of chapter three!!!!!!!!! This one was longer than usual, ne? You see why I rated this PG13? Okay, I answered to all of your requests. This fic is a Usa/Wufei story! Geez, and she's only 16...NEwayz...Review! Review! Review! Ja ne!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. This Life is New to Me- Legend

Chapter 4: Legend

AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Guess what! I found 2 songs to put as a theme for this fic. I'll let all of you reading be the judges of that! Ja ne and enjoy!

(authoress notes)

Song: Angel by: Tina Cousins
    
    Angel…
    
    Angel…
    
    Angel…
    
    Angel…
    
     
    
    It's not enough to say you're beautiful
    
    It's not enough to say I care
    
    I was empty for so long
    
    Then I heard your song
    
    My jaded heart was filled with innocence forgotten 
    
     
    
    How was I to know that an angel would come calling for me
    
    How was I to know that heaven was so close
    
    I can feel your love all around me
    
    I can feel your love surrounding
    
    Heaven sent an angel into my life 
    
     
    
    It's not enough to say I think of you
    
    It's not enough to say we love
    
    How I prayed that you would come
    
    And melt me with your touch
    
    Like the warmth of spring after the snow has fallen 
    
     
    
    How was I to know that an angel would come calling for me
    
    How was I to know that heaven was so close
    
    I can feel your love all around me
    
    I can feel your love surrounding
    
    Heaven sent an angel into my life 
    
     
    
    Angel, I hear you calling
    
    Angel, I feel you near
    
    Angel, I hear you calling
    
    Angel 
    
     
    
    I can feel your love all around me
    
    I can feel your love surrounding
    
    Heaven sent an angel into my life 
    
     
    
    Song2: Too Beautiful for Words by: Christina Aguilera 
    
     
    
    When I try to describe how I feel when you hold me  
    
    I get butterflies  
    
    I hear lullabies  
    
    It's hard to explain  
    
      
    
    Like the scent of a rose or the sound of the rain  
    
    It's too precious  
    
    And too wonderful  
    
    To give it a name  
    
      
    
    CHORUS  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    A symphony inside me  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    I cannot take them lightly  
    
    Making you hear my silent heart  
    
      
    
    It's on the tip of my tongue but my lips are still singing  
    
    Only violins  
    
    And their innocence  
    
    Can show you how I feel  
    
      
    
    And I hear them again at the end of the day  
    
    I'm all teary-eyed  
    
    When we kiss goodbye  
    
    There's nothing I can say  
    
      
    
    CHORUS  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    A symphony inside me  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    I cannot take them lightly  
    
    Making you hear my silent heart  
    
      
    
    BRIDGE  
    
    Must be a million times  
    
    I've tried to express this love of mine  
    
    When it goes this deep when it tastes this sweet  
    
    It's not easy to define  
    
      
    
    CHORUS (x2)  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    A symphony inside me  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    I cannot take them lightly  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    A symphony inside me  
    
    Too beautiful for words  
    
    I cannot take them lightly  
    
    Making you hear my silent heart

Tell me if you want to hear them so I can e-mail you! Please make a selection because I can't choose! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!^~

Kidd sits out on the balcony thinking to herself.

'Who are those girls? Why do I feel I know them…?!'

She jumps as she feels strong arms wrap around her waist and turns around to see Wufei.

"Konnichiwa, Wufie-chan!"

"Feeling better?" he asks with concern.

She grins happily, "Much."

He smiles and hands her a mug of tea, "Drink."

"Eh?" she looks at it confusedly, "What's this?"

"It's tea you baka onna."

Kidd clonks him on the head playfully, "Duh! I mean what kind of tea."

He grins, "Just drink."

She takes a sip of it and gags. It tasted like…well she didn't know. Whatever it is, it's bitterer than Heero Yuy…(no offense! I love Heero-kun and all the other pilots!)

"What is this crap!?"

Wufei snickers, "It's a special herbal tea for your head ache!"

Kidd smiles and continues, much to her dislike, drinking the tea. She was having fun here and didn't want a s coincidence ruin it. Even though she knew nothing of her past it didn't matter, as long as she was with her friends and lover.

"I'm going to get something to eat I'll be right back!" Wufei walks into the kitchen while Kidd looks over the balcony enjoying the view.

~*The Sailormoonverse*~

"NANI?!" Haruka slams her fist down on the table…breaking it in half.

Michiru tries to settle her down some, "Now, now Haruka calm do-"

"Calm down my ass! You knew that Koneko was going to be sucked in another world and didn't tell us?!"

"Haruka-papa…"

Pluto sits there quietly sipping her tea, "Well, it was all for the best of our princess's future…"

"…What do you mean?"

"Well I saw that in the future there was going to be a big twist in the timeline. At first I thought it was just a usual youma from another dimension…but then I seen it involved Princess Serenity. I got to the battle scene to help the day she disappeared then right after that frightful moment I realized that it was for her well-being. She has a chance to find real love in this new dimension."

Haruka's face softens, "Well I guess I can let it slide…"

Hotaru and Michiru sigh in relief.

"But…"

The three look at the guardian of time, "Eh?"

"The Inners traveled to that dimension to retrieve the princess and bring her back to fulfill the false destiny they know of."

Hotaru blinks, "False destiny?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Haruka and Michiru ask in unison.

"I mean that the prophecy of Endymion and Serenity is a false one."

"Nani?! We worked so hard to help the princess fulfill that prophecy and it was a false one?!?!!?"

Pluto sweatdrops, "Er..I guess you could put it that way…"

"~!@#$%^&*(~!!@@$#@%$^#%&#^*#&*$%^@$#~@!#~#%$^%*&^" Haruka curses.

"HARUKA! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE WITH HOTARU AROUND!!!!!!" Michiru yells.

"Gomen nasai…"

Pluto stands up, "I shall show you the real prophecy. The Legend of the Forbidden Love…"

"Forbidden?" Hotaru questions.

Pluto waves her staff and an image of Princess Serenity in a flower garden appears.

'_It's Koneko!'_

_'SSHHH!'_

_'Gomen'_

_~*SCENE OF THE PAST*~_

'_Princess Serenity sits in the garden of the palace picking flowers._

_"Oh Zeus-sama its boring here!" she exclaims._

_A bunny hops up to her, 'Hello Pretty Moon Princess Lady!"_

_"Why hello, Yukino Usagi! Nice to see you again."_

_'I saw an Earthling a while back he was practicing some type of sword technique.'_

_"Was he royal?"_

_'No. He seemed to be a servant I guess he came from Earth to work here at the palace.'_

_Serenity blinks, "A servant? Guide me to him please, Usagi?"_

_'Hai, Pretty Moon Princess Lady!'_

_"Oh you're too silly Usagi! Come along guide the way!"_

_They run through the wildness of the forests and finally spot the servant. He was only about the same age as Serenity and was fairly good looking. He had shiny black hair tied back into a small ponytail and wore a headband. He had ebony eyes that shone with determination. His clothing was of a blue sleeveless shirt with a gold dragon, white sort-of-kind-of baggy pants, and black shoes that had a golden trim around the edges._

_'Pretty Moon Princess Lady! You're mouth is hanging open.'_

_Serenity comes back to her senses and blushes, "Oh I uh…" she slips from behind the bush and the servant stops his training to look over at her. His eyes narrow but he notices her sheer beauty, "Who are you?"_

_"I…I…I'm…" she looks down at her bunny friend, "I'm Yukino Usagi!"_

_The boy raises an eyebrow, "Rabbit on the Snow? Interesting…"_

_Sere---Usagi smiles, "I saw how you were training and thought it was great."_

_"So?"_

_Usagi smiles, "I'd like to learn how to fight just like you!"_

_He raises and eyebrow once more, "An onna? Hn!"_

_Usagi's eyes water as though she was going to cry, "But…but…I-I-I…*sniffle*"_

_The servant finally gives up and agrees, "Okay, on one condition."_

_Usagi blinks and smiles, "Nani?"_

_"That you be here every day 6'00 AM SHARP!"_

_Usagi'ssmile fades, "Si-si-six SHARP?"_

_The ebony-eyed boy grins and nods, "SHARP."_

_"SHARP?"_

_"SHARP."_

_"…fine…"_

_The boy starts to go off but Usagi stops him, "What's your name?"_

_He looks at her and grins, "Chang Wufei."_

_She plants a soft kiss on his cheek, "I gotta go! See ya tomorrow at 6 o'clock SHARP!"_

_Wufei stands there in shock, 'Nani?'_

_ _

_Serenity skips into the palace happily and goes into her tutoring class with Mercury._

_"Sere-chan! You're late!" She scolds._

_Serenity just shrugs, "So what, I'll make up for it tomorrow."_

_Mercury just stands there in shock, "Are you okay Sere-chan?_

_"Yep!"_

_Mercury walks over to the chalkboard, "If you insist…" 'What's up with her?'_

_ _

_ _

_The next morning Serenity was still sleeping when she heard a call, 'Pretty Moon Princess Lady! It's 5:40! Get up NOW!"_

_Serenity woke up with a start, "Oh Zeus-sama!"_

_She quickly gets dressed, runs out the palace, and stops at her and Wufei's meeting spot._

_"Just on time."_

_Serenity jumps and turns around to see Wufei leaning against a near-by tree._

_"Oh! Yeah I guess so…"_

_He grabs one of the two swords and throws it at her._

_"EEEAAAKKK!!!" she barely dodges the sword without getting cut. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"_

_"You were too slow. I never said that I would go easy on you because you're an onna."_

_Serenity pouts, "Fine."_

_"Let's start out with positioning of the weapon. Like this." He gets into a stance for fighting with his type of sword._

_Serenity copies it with perfect grace._

_Wufei raises and eyebrow, 'That was pretty simple…'_

_He takes the sword and holds it so that his wrist is bending downward as far as possible._

_Serenity tries to copy but can't get into the wrist part. Wufei sighs and walks up behind her. He fixes her position from behind and bends her wrist down._

_"Now right. Left. Up. Down…" From behind her he holds her with his arm hand and guides her arm, wrist, and sword with his right arm. She blushes slightly as his arm embraces her._

_After a while they had covered 10 different positions, 6 kicking techniques, and a few punching, and 4 ways of holding the sword._

_"Okay that's it."_

_Serenity takes her towel and wipes the sweat off her brow, "Oi! That was hard work!"_

_"For you yeah."_

_The silver-haired beauty smiles happily, "You sure are strong Wu-kun! I hope to be as strong as you in a while."_

_Wufei simply smirks, "Onnas…"_

_ _

_ _

_For months on Serenity and Wufei were training and sparring showing the test to their fighting skills. They had developed a deep relationship that nobody knew of. Serenity even thought it was at the right time to tell him who she was. He was quite surprised but it didn't matte much to him because he said, 'Royalty or not, an onna is an onna…'_

_Until one day…_

_ _

_Mercury and the other 3 Inners were chatting on just about anything._

_"I find it strange that Sere-chan has been late for every morning class for the past 7 months…"_

_Mars nods in agreement, "She was late for some of my lessons as well."_

_Jupiter looks up, "I noticed her walk past the apple orchids a few times. It seems as though she was heading to that clearing near the lake."_

_"I'd say, as the Princess of Love, I felt HUGE love vibes from her." Venus states._

_Selene(I'm making it another one of their talking bald-spotted kitties!)_

_hops on the table, "Love? But she's only aloud to marry a prince of another planet."_

_Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stare out in space, "Love…she sure is lucky…"_

_None of them noticed Selene head out towards the spot that Jupiter had mentioned._

_She ran as fast as possible to the clearing to see Serenity in the arms of a man sitting by the lake._

_"Wufie-chan, aishiteru."_

_"Wo ai ni, Sere-chan."_

_She falls asleep in his embrace smiling peacefully._

_'No! This cannot happen Serenity MUST marry another prince.' _

_Then she noticed that he was a SERVANT in the palace. On the Moon Kingdom a mere servant and royalty together like this is forbidden!_

_Selene runs back to the palace with urgent news for Queen Serenity._

_ _

_ _

_"My Queen! My Queen!"_

_Queen Serenity looks down at the silvery cat with marble black stripes, "Yes, Selene?"_

_"Princess Serenity! I-I-I seen her with a servant out at the lake!"_

_The queen immediately tenses, "Send them both to me! NOW!"_

_"H-hai, my Queen!"_

_Selene goes out to get the couple and returns shortly._

_"I HATE YOU SELENE!" Serenity shouts._

_Wufei just silently glares daggers of hate towards the cat. If looks could kill, the entire Moon Kingdom would be demolished into nothing._

_"QUIET NOW!" The Queen shouts._

_Everything quiets down and Queen Serenity stands up, "As you both know, a servant and the princess in a love affair is FORBIDDEN! It has been that way since the first queen of the Moon Kingdom…So, for my daughter's benefit I will not sentence Chang Wufei to death. He is just forbidden to the moon for now and on. You will NEVER see each other again. I want to try to be as nice a woman as possible at this moment but this has really got me disappointed in my most trustworthy servant and my OWN DAUGHTER! He will leave at this moment. I have already booked him to go back to Earth and he is now not permitted to the moon for any reasoning whatsoever. Not even for our funerals."_

_Princess Serenity's eyes widen, "M-mother…I-I-I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! MAKE ME MARRY SOMEONE I DO NOT LOVE?!YOU HAVE LOST MY TRUST FOR ETERNITY!"_

_The queen took these words like a stab in the heart or the crushing of the Ginzuishu, "S-Serenity…I…"_

_ _

_Wufei looked down at the floor hurt terribly by the queen's words. The only woman he had come to love…was in pain also. When he heard those words she had said for HIM. He knew that they could've killed the queen if possible. He knew she was taking up for their eternal love…_

_ _

_"DO NOT EVEN TRY THOSE WORDS WITH ME! Wufei AND I SHARE A BOND, **MOTHER**! I AM IN LOVE AND IF HE LEAVES I LEAVE WITH HIM! IF HE DIES I DIE TOO!"_

# The queen's eyes water, "Leave NOW Chang Wufei…"

_Princess Serenity's eyes water also, "YOU JUST RUINED WHATEVER BOND WE HAD **WHATSOEVER**!!!!"_

After Wufei had left, the queen arranged a marriage between her daughter and the prince of Earth. The day of the wedding Princess Serenity had killed herself after the news that Chang Wufei of Earth died that very same day. She and Wufei shared a bond that's what she said herself… 'I Hate You…If He Dies I Die Too…' Those exact words haunted the queen all eternity…even after death…The prophecy said that the Lone Dragon and the Moon Goddess will meet again…when reminiscence is lost…'

~*END SCENE OF THE PAST*~

Hoped you liked this chapter! I guess I made it longer than usual, ne? R&R! 

Chapter 5: The Prophecy Has Already Been Fulfilled 

Coming to a Computer Near You!- Moon-chanz!

_ _

_ _

_ _


	6. This Life is New to Me- The Prophecy Has...

Chapter 5: The Prophecy Has Already Been Fulfilled 

Chapter 5: The Prophecy Has Already Been Fulfilled

AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I hope you enjoy, people! Oh and let me tell you a few things:

1)The senshi appear in the Gundamverse a year after Wufei and Usagi's confession.

2)This means that Usagi is around 18 or 19 you choose the age

3)So when something weird comes up in this chapter think about this age differencing

4)Sorry about the change of plans…

5)Ja ne fellow fan fiction authors and readers!

Kidd lies peacefully next to Wufei while watching one of those cheesy soap operas.

"That's s-so sweeeeeeett!" she wails.

Wufei frowns as he is forced to watch the horrible show for onnas.

"Oh c'mon Wufie-chan! Cheer up! It's not like they're on forever!"

Wufei's frown deepens. '_This is gonna be a loooooong day.'_

A loud crash is heard outside of the mansion. _'Or maybe not…'_

They quickly get dressed and run outside to see what happened.

~*~

The outer senshi sit in shock.

"That was the truth of Ko-koneko's past?"

Setsuna sadly nods, "Queen Serenity was crushed and didn't want this to happen again…"

"So she altered the timeline and separated them." Hotaru finishes.

"Hai, Hota-chan. She was hoping for her and her daughter to live in peace. She was hoping that she'd get a chance to start over and have her daughter love her."

Michiru glances into her cup of tea, "But…the whole plan backfired. Usa-chan was sent to the Gundamverse anyway. No matter how hard the queen wanted them to be separated forever it was not to happen…"

"This prophecy was approved by the Gods. They wanted this to happen. It is a story of true love."

Setsuna nods sadly, "I would've sent the princess to the Gundamverse the day se was born but her highness stopped me in the process…oblivious of the horrible switch will have given. I cannot let the Inner Senshi bring our princess back here to this false world of theirs."

Haruka kicks the remaining of the table she split in half, "Let's go stop them as---"

Michiru slaps a piece of tape over the senshi of Uranus's mouth, just before her words could get to Hotaru's listening ears.

"MMRRRMPHHHPPRRUMMPPHHEREREFDFG!"

"Serves you right."

Hotaru's eyes widen at that moment, "Kami-sama…"

Michiru stares at Hotaru, "Nani? What's wrong Hota-chan?"

"It's Usagi-chan."

Haruka rips off the tape, "What's wrong with Usagi?"

"She's…pregnant…"

"NANI?!"

~*~

The couple runs out the door to see a statue knocked over and Duo holding his gun.

"Duo-kun what's happening?" Kidd asks. She looks up to see four girls with a sailor fuku and a short miniskirt on and a guy with a tuxedo, top hat, and cape.

"Usagi!"

Kidd blinks, "Nani? Usagi? Who's that? My name is Kidd Luccricia…"

Rei steps forward, "What're you talking about! You name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino!"

"Who? Leave me alone I don't know who you're talking about!"

Wufei steps in front of Kidd, "Alright now. Who the hell are you freaks?"

Mamoru frowns, "That's what I should be asking you! Hand over my girlfriend!"

Wufei blinks then laughs, "K-chan is **my** onna. And I treat her with respect. Now who are you to come here telling me that you're her boyfriend? Even if you were she wouldn't remember

any of you bastards!" 

Makoto growls, "What do you mean!? Of course she will! That's our best friend behind you!"

"Kidd has amnesia. She completely lost all of her memories."

The senshi's eyes widen as they remember what Pluto said to them.

"Either way we've come to take her where she rightfully belongs!"

Kidd's eyes narrow, "I don't belong anywhere but here! With Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufie-chan, and all my other friends and foes!"

"Who are you to come barging into my new life like this!? If I have amnesia oh well! I want to stay here with them!:

Minako listens to her princess's words, "You guys…maybe we should let her stay…"

"So, you're on her side now, Minako?" Rei sneers.

Minako's eyes widen, "I…If Usagi-chan wants to stay here then so be it! She was my best friend and if you turning on her like this I'll just have to stay and protect her!"

"Then we'll take her by force!"

~*~

"Usagi-chan is pregnant…"

Haruka's eyes blaze in fury, "BY WHO?!"

Hotaru sweatdrops, "Uh the one in the prophecy…"

Haruka calms down a little, "He'd better not leave Koneko's child without a father…"

Setsuna smiles a little, "The prophecy has already been fulfilled…"

Michiru beams, "Let's go help our princess."

The other three cheer.

Setsuna pulls out a garnet colored orb, "I have to watch over the Time Gates. Show this to the Inners, Hota-chan."

Hotaru nods grabbing the orb, "Hai, Setsuna-mama!"

The senshi of time waves her staff and they disappear on their way to the Gundamverse.

~*~

"Just who are you?! " Kidd asks Minako.

"You don't remember me? I'm Minako Aino. Don't worry though, I'm on your side."

Kidd blinks then a flashback appears.

~*~Flashback~*~ 

_"Oh, Usagi! Konnichiwa!" Minako calls out to her best friend._

_"V-chan! I just got my allowance! Wanna go for a trip to the mall?" Usagi asks, ecstatically._

_Minako's eyes sparkle in excitement, "HAI! LET'S GO FOR A TRIP TO THE MALL!"_

_Usagi giggles, "Oh, V-chan. You are too funny!_

_"Oi, Usagi-chan. Don't call me that. Just plain Minako Aino the Goddess of Love!" She throws her fist into the air._

_The both burst into a fit of unstoppable giggles._

__~*~End of Flashback~*~

Kidd's eyes widen, "V-chan…"

Wufei blinks, '_She must be remembering her friend.'_

Minako's eyes tear, "You remember me…Usagi-chan. You've always were and always will be my best friend!"

Kidd smiles and helps Minako stand from her sitting position, "I know V-chan. I know."

Duo grins at Kidd's friend and she smiles flirtatiously. Kidd and Wufei roll their eyes.

"Flame Sniper!"

Minako hears the attack and counters it, "Love and Beauty SHOCK!" 

The two powerful attacks collide and cause a flash of light.

"Wait! That's not your attacks!" Mamoru exclaims.

The light clears and everyone spots Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru.

"Outers!" Minako exclaims.

Kidd's eyes sparkle, "Hota-chan, 'Ruka, Michiru-san!"

Haruka blinks, "You remember us Koneko?"

Wufei would've gotten jealous, considering that Haruka looks like a guy, if Haruka wasn't in her senshi outfit.

"Of course! I figure my memory is of only my BEST friends!" 

Ami frowns, "What're you doing here?!"

Hotaru holds up the orb, "To show you this!"

It flashes different colors and the orb disappears.

Everyone looks around to see that they're in a pitch-black room with a large hologram of Usagi's true past.

{Enter the past scene from chapter four}

After the scene goes off and everyone notices they're back on the colony the Inner senshi stand in shock.  
"Was that…"

"Usagi's past?"

Kidd and Wufei stare at each other in shock like the rest of them.

"Wufie-chan…they were us…"

Wufei nods in shock.

"Senshi, if you truly were my friends then you would let me stay. I don't want to go back to marry Mamoru. I love Wufei."

"Usagi-chan…" they all say in unison.

Kidd sadly smiles, "Inners. I love you all but I just can't go back. You can come visit whenever you like, I'll tell Puu to let you all through the Gates to visit once in a 

while…" Kidd pleas.

"Usako…Aishiteru. I can't live without you! Stay with us…" Mamoru begs.

"Ogenai…" Kidd pleas one more.

Mamoru and four of the Inners reluctantly agree. Tears form in Minako's eyes, "Usagi…I want to stay with you. I can't stand the thought of not being able to see my best friend's face almost everyday!"

Rei smiles, "Don't worry Minako! I'll gladly let you stay here and take over as leader!"

Minako brightens up immediately, "Oh Arigato, Rei-chan! I'll miss you all SO much!"

Mamoru and Kidd hug, "Friends ONLY." Kidd warns him.

Mamoru smiles, "Hai, hai."

The Inner senshi gather around and teleport home. The Outers smile, "We'll be staying here as your protectors."

Kidd grins, "Oh and to remind you guys. It's not Usagi…Watashi wa Kidd Luccricia!"

"Hai!"

~*~Epilogue~*~

Kidd sits in the hospital room holding her newborn children. Wufei walks in with a smile on his face.

"They're twins Wufie-chan…"

"Hai, K-chan. Hai…"

The nurse walks into the room with her clipboard, "Names?"

Kidd smiles gratefully down at her babies, a girl and a boy, "Chang Tenshi and Chang Xian Wei…"

"K-chan, Wo ai ni…Wo ai ni more than anything." States Wufei happily smiling down at his wife.

A week after giving birth a party is thrown for Wufei and Kidd. Minako gladly jumps up hugging Kidd in congratulation. 

"Oh…Kidd you're so lucky to have had your child first! Mine isn't due for another half year!" Minako jokingly complains.

Since the day they met she and Duo knew that they were meant for each other. They have mostly the same interests and get along quite well. With Minako's carefree spirit and Duo's wild spirit it was obvious to all friends and family that their baby was going to be **wild**!

"HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena comes charging into the room ready to complete her mission: to glomp Heero Yuy. As predicted over the years Heero Yuy was turned into more of a social person. Of course he still had one incomplete mission: kill Relena Peacecraft. (Of course Duo paid Kidd her twenty bucks!) 

This story ends with a pic of Kidd, Wufei, Tenshi, Wei, Heero, Relena, Duo Minako, Trowa, and Quatre. 

Somewhere at the Time Gates: Pluto the Guardian of Time watches over the happy group. "I'm glad for my princess…"

If she was watching over the timeline more carefully she would have noticed an all new threat facing the world. But this time it's not in Tokyo, Japan 1998. It's on Earth…A.C. 201.

~*~The End~*~

Okay! I'm done! Of course with that ending I should write a sequel, ne? Well if I get 10+ reviews expect to see a sequel! Ja ne, minna-chan!- Moon-chanz!

P.S.- There will be a chapter showing the last scenes of the fic as drawings! It should be here by May 5th or sooner!

_ _

_ _


	7. This Life is New to Me: SPECIAL-Art Gall...

This Life is New to Me SPECIAL

This Life is New to Me SPECIAL!

ART GALLERY!

AN: Here it is! I'll be updating daily! The pics are kinda big so I gotta work on making them smaller! Ja!

[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/smcrossovers4us/This%20Life%20is%20New%20to%20Me/Tlintm1.JPG][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/smcrossovers4us/This%20Life%20is%20New%20to%20Me/Tlintm1.JPG



End file.
